Gabriel
by Zandalia
Summary: Smut, oneshot, Female Human OC x Male Night Elf OC. Evaine merely wants an armor reparation and a good night's sleep, but is that what she gets when she visits the elves' city? Rated M for adult sexual content. Nothing more than a bunch of smut. ;)


_Smutty one-shot between M/F, Night Elf/Human. Popped into my mind this morning so I just put this together in about three hours. I hope you enjoy, and prepare yourself for some crazy sexy elf time!_

_This serves no other purpose than to be smutty, almost terribly so. _

_Enjoy. ;)_

It was late, and a travel-weary, lightly-armored Evaine made her way through the stone streets of the nighttime city, lugging an oversized pack over her shoulder and trudging through the peaceful elven city with scattered steps. In front of her, a large teal-dusted moth fluttered about her face, and the woman huffed a violent breath, blowing at it, attempting to scare it away as she glanced around at her surroundings and took in the magnificence of the city.

She'd never been to Darnassus before. This place, though quiet and seemingly peaceful, also had her on edge. It was as if all the elves here, the sentinels, the merchants, the commoners just walking about, all seemed out-of-place. Like even in a city as close to nature as this, they were still too confined within its walls and wanted nothing more than to rip out of their cage.

Evaine walked along the pathways, over a stone bridge and into the tradesman's terrace, where she intended to bring her pack of damaged armor to the leatherworkers here. It was rumored that Night Elf leatherworkers were some of the best in the business, and Darnassus was the place to go.

Despite her being so out-of-place as a human within the elves' fortress, she still felt safe. Safer than she had for a while. Even in Exodar, the city where she'd been a week ago seeking instruction from the Draenei jewelcrafters, it hadn't given her the same level of security as she had here on a secluded island tree-city way up high in the clouds.

After far too much time spent wandering about, she came across the building with a large "Leatherworking" sign posted out front. With a relieved, aggravated sigh, she toted the large pack up the ramp and into the building.

A woman standing to the side acknowledged her.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked, cocking her head to the side ever-so slightly.

Evaine nodded, "I need some armor repairs."

"Leather?" the elf questioned.

Evaine nodded again. The woman turned her graceful head to the side, motioning toward a set of stairs leading up to a second floor.

"You'll want to seek out the leatherworkers upstairs, then. This floor is for the clothiers."

"Thank you," Evaine nodded a third time and slowly dragged her pack up the stairs. Once she reached the top, she let out a tired sigh and let the pack hit the floor with a loud 'thump', then leaned against the wall. She'd been carrying the large bag all day, ever since she left The Exodar on a ship early that morning, and now she was extremely ready to be done with it. However, she still needed her armor fixed, and thankfully she was now here to get the job done.

At the sound of her sigh, a tall elf nearby raised one long, green brow and glanced over in her direction, then approached her.

"You look like you could use a hand," the man said in a deep, calm voice. He was wearing clothes covered in tanning grease and had a towel in one large hand.

Evaine sighed, "You could say that."

He reached out and picked up the bag with ease, holding it up to inspect it.

"What's inside?" he asked.

"Armor," Evaine replied, "I need repairs."

"Can I take a look?" he asked her, and she nodded silently. He untied the straps and dumped the bag's contents out on a nearby table, inspecting each one with expert eye. "These have seen some wear," he mused, "Do you want a full restoration?"

"If possible, yes," Evaine said, looking around to inspect the shop. There was almost no one else here, save a few people mulling over documents at another table and paying no heed to her.

"It's quite possible," the man replied, giving her a genuine smile, "It'll just take some time is all."

Evaine shrugged, "I'm not on a schedule, so take as much time as is necessary."

He nodded, taking one more quick look over the worn armor pieces before holding up one hand and jerking a finger as if beckoning someone behind him, "Gabriel," he said in a commanding voice without looking up from the armor.

When nothing happened, he let out an annoyed sigh, muttering under his breath and looking around the shop. "Where is he when I need him?" he growled.

"Gabriel!" he called out louder, and Evaine curiously looked around as well.

Still nothing.

"GABRIEL!" the man shouted, making Evaine shrink in her spot. Night Elves were huge anyways, and when they yelled, it was both disconcerting and terrifying at the same time.

A clattering sound of loud boots ascending the stairs made Evaine glance in that direction, and she watched in near-amusement as a tall black-haired elf stumbled up the stairs into view, wearing a wide, fanged grin. He was wearing nothing but a pair of simple tanned trousers, boots, and a vivid red belt at his waist. His chest was entirely bare, and Evaine had to catch herself from blushing as she noted the way he moved in the light of the lanterns, how his muscles seemed to ripple beneath his bronze skin. He looked like he'd been working fairly hard, as he was covered in a thin layer of beading sweat. In one big arm was what appeared to be a large roll of cloth, and in the other was a box of tools, which he brought over to one side of the room.

"Gabriel," the first elf almost groaned, placing two fingers to his own temple as if he had a headache, "You're on the clock. I can't let you do this all the time."

Gabriel, who now had set the roll and box down and was smoothing his shoulder-length onyx hair, was giving the elf the biggest shit-eating grin Evaine had ever seen. She stared at the tall, attractive elf in almost intrigue as he spoke for the first time, his rich, charismatic voice capturing her.

"I'm sorry," he mock-apologized with a bow, "For being a diligent worker and retrieving the tools you were missing."

"Tools I was missing because _you_ took them," the elf retorted with a resigned sigh, like he was fighting an unwinnable battle. He paused a second, staring at Gabriel and then held up a hand. "No use arguing this. I have a job for you." He stepped aside, nodding a head toward the table and Evaine, "I need you to begin repairing these pieces right away."

For the first time, Gabriel acknowledged Evaine's presence. He cocked one slender brow as his eyes met hers, his silver-shining eyes regarding her with what looked almost like intrigue, which quickly transformed into a curious stare, like the way a cat views its prey. One corner of his mouth curled subtly in a quiet smirk and he laced his hands together behind his back, walking up harmlessly to the table and raising his brows, as if suddenly very interested in the armor. Evaine did her best but failed at not staring at the way his shoulders and chest curved and flexed with his movements, how the muscle became tight, angling sharply in the light when he clasped his hands together behind his back and with each step.

This was weird, Evaine concluded. She'd seen her share of Night Elves before, as there had always been a good-sized population in nearly every main city, along with the free spirits who traveled about Azeroth. She knew the elves were very reclusive, usually quiet and tranquil. Never had she seen a man like this, and never had she been so captivated by one, especially not an _elf_ of all things. But she couldn't deny, he was a beautiful specimen.

Pristine bronze skin stretched over lean muscle, over a frame of broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He was easily far past six feet, possibly even seven, seeing as Evaine being 5'6 only came up to his mid-chest. His sable hair had been braided in small braids on the sides, tying in the back and cascading down halfway past his shoulders. Strands had fallen free of their confines and were now forming a perfect frame of his angular face, chiseled jaw and straight, delicate nose. His eyes were shaded by dark brows, very expressive and sparking with an odd fire that seemed to burn within her through his stare.

He reached out one broad, long-fingered hand and ran his fingers delicately along the leather of one of her greaves, and she nearly lost herself in the action, watching with an almost embarrassing fascination at how smooth and graceful the people of this race were compared to her own human one. She blinked a few times in an attempt to regain some composure, swallowing once and glancing up at him, expecting him to be inspecting the leather, but he wasn't.

Gabriel's eyes were latched onto hers, twinkling with humor from under his brow as he held a subtle smirk, his hand frozen on the leather. Evaine quickly looked away, the prolonged eye contact sending her mind reeling. She looked back down at the leather and tried to think of a way to break the tension. This man was ruining her entirely; she couldn't think, couldn't talk... She'd never been in such a situation, and she had no idea how to respond.

_What is wrong with you_? She accused herself, scolding. She'd come across attractive men before, but this seemed like a whole new level of attractive. This man was _smoldering_, and a mere glance sent her heart fluttering out of control. She really needed to get a grip, or she wouldn't survive the next five minutes.

She cleared her throat, her voice not as strong as she'd hoped, "So how much do you think this will cost?"

Gabriel shrugged his perfect shoulders, chewing his lower lip for a moment, "I'm sure we'll work something out that fits your range after I'm done."

Evaine nodded, trying to come off as more confident than she was, and by the look of things, it appeared he could tell because an amused smirk covered his face as she spoke. "Alright," she said, "How long will it take?"

He clicked his tongue, leaning against the table across from her and raising one long brow again. "I've got a few jobs lined up before this one. It may be a while." He kept his eyes held on hers, his voice low, "You will probably have to stay a few nights."

Evaine took a sharp breath, ears burning. She stood straight and blinked a few times as she looked around, "Well," she said simply, acting as professional as was possible, "I suppose that will have to do. I'll be back in a few days to pick up the finished work." She half-bowed to him as she began backing toward the stairs, "Thank you."

His silver eyes followed her as she descended the stairs, and it wasn't until she was out of the building and in fresh night air that Evaine finally took a deep breath, leaning against a wooden wall as she regained her composure. What in the world had just happened? This Gabriel had to have been unreal, or she was under some sort of influencing drug, spell, something. There was no way this man could be so captivating that he affected her like he had five minutes ago, all through just a wily smile and a few words.

She mindlessly began walking toward the inn nearby, mulling over how stupid she felt for blubbering around in front of that beautiful elf. That beautiful elf who probably thought she was insane. Night Elves don't go for humans, she knew this. Night Elves don't go for anyone but other Night Elves. It was a lost cause, and she should stop obsessing.

She'd almost reached the inn before a voice rang out through the night air behind her.

"You know, I never caught your name," the voice called, the sound sending shivers down Evaine's spine. Could it be..? She stopped mid-step and slowly turned around, greeted by none other than Gabriel himself, who had apparently followed her out.

She cleared her throat. "Uh, Evaine," she said, then cocked her head, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged it off, "Just for... You know, receipts and such."

Evaine nodded silently. A few seconds of silence passed, which felt more like minutes until Gabriel spoke again.

"I couldn't help but notice you seem a bit confused or flustered," he said, taking a step forward so the two of them were now a mere ten feet or so apart.

"Me?" Evaine questioned, but the word came out a squeak. "No, I'm fine," she laughed anxiously.

"So I see," he said with a hint of humor, voice deep, resonating throughout the area.

Evaine fidgeted, glancing to the side. "Can I help you with something?" she asked a little too harshly.

He studied her. "You perplex me."

"Why?" she asked, now finally able to look at him without losing her train of thought, mostly due to her curiosity.

"Do all humans act this strange, or just you?" he asked her, taking another stride forward.

"What kind of question is that?" Evaine almost laughed.

Gabriel held out his hands, "An honest one." He took another step forward, and Evaine subconsciously stepped back a half foot.

Evaine didn't answer, just watched him as he took the final step to where he was standing right in front of her, staring down at her through the dark starlit night. His eyes flicked between hers and he looked almost as if he were sizing her up.

"I've never seen a human woman before," he mused thoughtfully.

Evaine scoffed unintentionally. "Seriously?"

His brows tightened ever so slightly. "Yes," he said, "Humans don't come here much, and when they do, it's always been men that I've encountered."

"Well," Evaine shrugged, "Here I am, in all my human glory."

Gabriel continued to study her, and Evaine felt immensely self-conscious, though she just stood there a few more seconds before speaking up.

"Well, it's late, and I am going to... You know, check into a room. So it was nice meeting you."

His jaw pulsed and he straightened his stance, glancing up behind her at the lantern-lit inn in the distance. He looked back at her. "Mind if I walk you there?"

Evaine blinked. "Okay," she said simply, surprised that this was even happening in the first place. This beautiful elf wanted to walk her to the inn? By all means.

She began on her short journey and Gabriel fell into place beside her, placing his hands in his pockets. He watched her sideways.

"Like I said," he murmured, "I've never seen a human woman before." He paused a moment, "If you don't mind me saying this, you're quite the opposite of what I expected."

"What do you mean?" Evaine asked.

Gabriel shrugged, "Well, you are beautiful, for one. I'd heard the women of your race are somewhat primitive, but you certainly disprove that statistic."

Evaine gawked for a moment, heart fluttering erratically. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?" she asked him as they reached the steps of the inn. She'd always thought she was somewhat plain: Dark brown eyes, plain black hair, pallid skin, small, insubstantial frame. Not exactly what one would find alluring.

"You're breathtaking," Gabriel replied promptly, stopping for a moment now that they were in the direct light of the lanterns. He reached out a hand and let his fingers brush her arm, wrapping around it and sliding his hand into hers. At his touch, Evaine's senses erupted in an intense flame, and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as he pulled her back toward him, keeping her from going to the innkeeper just yet.

She was pressed against his bare chest, with one of his hands held firmly at the base of her waist. He was looking down at her intensely, his glowing eyes pulling her closer.

"Come with me," he almost whispered to her, his lips brushing against her ear. "Don't stay at this inn by yourself."

Evaine couldn't help herself and she leaned into him, feeling the warmth radiate off his chest and every fiber of her being wanting to obey his wish. Yes, she'd go with him. She'd go anywhere with this gorgeous, mysterious creature.

"Come with me," he repeated, but this time it sounded almost like a question.

"Yes," Evaine breathed in a whisper, and the next thing she knew she was standing in a dark, cool room lit by nothing but moonlight and was still holding onto the tall elf. He loosened his broad hand from the crook of her waist and allowed her to look around.

Evaine blinked a few times, wondering how she'd managed to go from the entrance of an elven inn to a room that looked like it was apparently in a remote building on the coast of some ocean. She could hear the waves, could smell the salty moisture in the air.

"Where are we?" she asked, eyes wide and incredulous.

"You are currently standing in my house," he stated, "Well, technically, my bedroom. I teleported us."

_Bedroom? _Evaine looked to the side, and sure enough, there was an incredible argent-covered bed in the corner of the room, next to a massive open window that took up nearly the entire wall. Evaine's heart pounded again. What was she getting herself into, and why was she so completely okay with it?

Gabriel took a step toward her again, snaking out a hand and letting it brush along her waist, resting both hands on her hips and pulling her closer. Evaine blinked once and let out a heady breath as the elf leaned in, reaching one hand up to her jaw, tilting it and cradling it as he pressed his feather-soft lips to hers. His fingers wrapped into her hair and she leaned in gladly, the sensation lulling her into a high she wasn't sure she'd come off of. His perfect mouth worked in expert synchronization with her own, his sharp teeth catching her lip on occasion and sending buzzing signals of desire into her burning core. She ran her hands over his perfect stomach, over the lean, taut muscle that rippled with each breath, each movement.

The lurid elf broke from the kiss for only a moment, eyes snapping open just long enough for Evaine to pick up an intense expression of hunger, a craving for more. His grip around her tightened and he lifted her up off her feet with ease, bracing her with his long, strong arms as their lips reconnected. He carried her straight over to the soft bed and both fell onto it, Evaine being covered entirely by the man who was now allowing his hands to roam, brushing over any exposed skin and eliciting shooting sensations of arousal deep within her. Within moments her shirt was off and he began an assault of intense, wanton kisses, his lips letting nothing go untouched. His hot breath against her neck had her squirming and she let out a soft moan as he placed a kiss just at the crook of her neck, her special spot.

His hands set to unclasping her bra and it too was thrown to the side, her round breasts set free and now under the assault of Gabriel's expert lips. Evaine let out a moan, this time louder and more free as the dazzlingly-handsome man suckled and massaged her soft, quickly-perking nipples. His warm, wet lips closed around one bud as he worked the other with the pad of his calloused thumb. The sensation had Evaine in a state of bliss already, so when one of his hands slipped down, removing her trousers and situating itself _there,_ when one of his long fingers teased the sensitive bundle of nerves, Evaine let out a cry of pleasure, writhing beneath his touch and completely at his mercy.

"It appears your anatomy is the same as my own race," he noted with almost humor, speaking with warm breath against her sensitive neck before assaulting it again with his perfect lips. "Good to know."

With that, he let one of his large fingers slide into her wet sheath, at the same time latching his own lips onto hers, stealing her moan with his kiss. His thumb continued its expert motion against her sensitive nub as he slid another finger in, pumping inside her, deep and perfect with each plunge. Evaine began to peak, walls tightening around his long fingers and body shuddering under his mercy. While continuing his onslaught, Gabriel wrapped his lips around one nipple, sucking with more force as Evaine's pleasure skyrocketed. His sharp teeth scraped against the bud, biting down right as Evaine released, the sensation nearly blinding her as her orgasm rocked through her entire being. She let out a loud cry, panting as the large elf slowed his massage to a crawl, then stopped all together.

She only had a moment to rest, though, before he was on her again, and she realized somewhere along the way he'd shucked his clothes as well, and the two of them were now entirely bare. His hot, hard skin weighed against hers as he kissed her deeply, his hardened member pressing down onto her and jumpstarting her arousal again. She moaned into his kiss and let her hands travel down, caressing his hard manhood and eliciting a deep rumble from the man's chest at her actions.

In a flash of confidence, Evaine, broke the kiss and rolled them over so that she was now on top, pressing kisses to his chest, his perfect stomach, down until she reached his hot, pulsing manhood. She wrapped one hand around it and internally steeled herself, noting that his member was, in fact proportional to his giant stature. She flicked her tongue out onto the tip, the salty taste peaking her lust as she closed her lips around the end. Gabriel let out a low groan, his hips bucking upward toward her as she began to suck, lick, and pump his rock-hard member.

Gabriel let out another groan as Evaine continued her services, and he reached down, pulling her up to him and rolling them both over so that she was lying down again. He pressed his lips to hers in a short, intense kiss before sitting up and wrapping his large hands behind her knees, spreading her apart and positioning himself at her entrance. Evaine felt his member against her, felt the anticipation pooling, the need for him to fill her entirely. He slowly began to press into her, his hard, huge cock stretching her to her limits and bringing her to the verge of pleasure and pain. She let out a wanton cry, which was quickly captured by his own lips as he continued to enter her, somehow still going despite her being pushed to the very brink of her limits. This man was large in _every_ way, and she was getting a first-hand experience of it now as he finally managed to sheathe himself inside her completely, letting out a low groan of pleasure, the sound itself making Evaine's heart shudder erratically.

He pulled back, creating a void that Evaine knew could not be filled by anything other than his return. With a thrust he was back, and Evaine let out a loud moan, yet again drowned out by a kiss as the man began slowly increasing his speed, pumping in and out, in and out like a machine. Every few thrusts he would let out a groan of pleasure, a growl against her neck. He placed his hands behind her knees, propping himself up and sinking himself deeper inside her, every thrust more intense than the last.

With one swift motion he'd switched positions and she was now sitting with her back to his chest as he braced one hand over her hips and wrapped the other arm around her torso, latching onto her and keeping her pressed to him as he thrust into her with a blinding speed. She whipped her head back, back against his shoulder as he continued to drive into her, hitting that spot with each thrust and bringing her closer to her release. She began moaning uncontrollably, mewling and crying out as he gripped her tighter, pumping harder as he reached one hand in and began massaging her bud, the action causing stars to light up her vision and her to lose all remaining control. Her walls began to tighten again, the pleasure heightening to where she thought was impossible and somehow it continued to peak, higher and higher, growing, continuing to wrack her as she writhed against his thrusts.

He let out a loud snarl right before she reached her peak, and in one feral moment latched his jaws onto the base of where her neck meets her shoulder, holding her tight and biting onto the muscle, the sensation just sending her pleasure straight through the roof as her orgasm ripped through her. He continued a mixture of a growl and a groan as he finally released his scalding seed within her, pumping deep inside her, all the while keeping her within his tight grip and still not releasing the bite of his sharp teeth. He continued to twitch and pulse within her walls until she finally regained her other senses, panting and leaning back against him as he let out one final satisfied groan and released her from his jaws.

Evaine blinked headily as Gabriel lay down and, after a moment, finally removed himself from her, letting her roll off of him. She barely made it a few inches before he'd reached around and caught her, pulling her on top of him and pressing a strong, satisfied kiss to her lips. She lay there on top of the giant elf, their hearts beating in almost synchronization, almost erratically as they came down from their high. Evaine didn't make it more than a few more seconds before she was out cold, sleeping against the mysterious, beautiful elf.


End file.
